<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You never cared, did you?" by FishyBoii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404526">"You never cared, did you?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBoii/pseuds/FishyBoii'>FishyBoii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Ep 6, Angst, Geralt feels, I know, I'm sorry but also not, It's angst, Jaskier is mad, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBoii/pseuds/FishyBoii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after Geralt blamed Jaskier and wished for him to be out of his life. Jaskier gets attacked by an assassin and gets wounded which brought out some new feelings out of The Witcher.</p>
<p>But how can he talk about it with Jaskier when the same man is angry at him for blaming everything at him?</p>
<p>Will the two makeup and be back to their usual? Or will Jaskier forever close his heart and never letting The Witcher in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You never cared, did you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My First Witcher Fic, and If it has any grammatical errors or characters being out off I'm really sorry. But I do hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"I didn't expect this to happen."</strong> <br/><br/>Geralt cursed himself as he stood in front of his tent. Staring at the near lifeless man lying in his own bed. It shouldn't hurt this much, seeing Jaskier lying on his bed but it did. Everything went like a blur, first, he shouted at Jaskier and wishing for him to go away, then Jaskier leaving, then a shout. <br/><br/>"What have I've done?"</p>
<p>After Jaskier left he decided to go and give Geralt's wish, but one unlucky encounter with an assassin had a knife stuck in his back, and his world went dark. That's when Geralt found him and fixed the assassin problem quickly, and tended to his wounded friend.</p>
<p>And here he is now, pacing back and forth in the tent waiting for him to wake. Just to hear that voice, that damn voice he loves that he may never admit it to the man. The others checked on both of them from time to time, asking if Jaskier is awake or if they ask Geralt to at least eat something. But he can't eat ... not until he wakes up.</p>
<p>A Witcher is emotionless, Geralt knows that.</p>
<p>Yet here he was.</p>
<p>Several hours later Geralt found himself coming to a sound of moaning, and then a cough. His reflexes were quick and looked at the now awake Jaskier looking pale and confused.<br/><br/>"Where am I?"</p>
<p>The bard asks as he starts to sit up, Geralt now finally noticing the Bandage wrapped around Jaskier's torso hiding a wound that will eventually become a scar. Geralt couldn't help but smile to know that the other was safe, alive.</p>
<p>"I saved you from that Assassin."</p>
<p>His voice was that usual but there was an increased pitch when he said 'saved'. He thought he would see a look of relief from Jaskier knowing that he survive but what was there is something else. Anger.</p>
<p>"Huh, I thought you would let me die there Geralt."</p>
<p>His voice is cold as his stare.</p>
<p>"I mean that was an opportunity of a lifetime! I would have gotten out of your life permanently!"</p>
<p>Those words felt like cold water splashing down on Geralt, *he remembers of course he did.*</p>
<p>"I didn't mean what I said Jaskier."</p>
<p>He tried to reason, his voice visibly shaking from fear. Fear that Jaskier is forever closing his doors for Jaskier. Just because he let his mouth work when he was angry. He heard a laugh from Jaskier, a laugh that once made the Witcher smile now is used to make him feel bad.</p>
<p>"Oh don't fuck with me Geralt."</p>
<p>"I'm not fucking with you Jaskier." Geralt pleaded.</p>
<p>"Not fucking with me? After Yen appeared in your life everything changed! Like I was this insignificant in your life. You never listened to me when I told you not to do it and then look at what happened. And then you had the nerve to say that I was the reason why everything in your life has turned into shit?"</p>
<p>There were tears falling of Jaskier's cheeks, and it killed Geralt. Knowing that those tears are his fault.</p>
<p>"Geralt, be honest with me. You never cared, did you?"</p>
<p>Those words hit him like a brick. Of course, he cared for Jaskier. But he was such an asshole to Jaskier that he thought Geralt never cared about him, and it killed him. Knowing that he has put so much hurt to the one person who wanted to be his friend, after everything that happened.</p>
<p>The two stared at each other in silence, none refusing to back down. That is until Geralt let's out a sigh and moved closer to Jaskier. The other flinching but still unmoving.</p>
<p>"Jaskier ... you know that Witchers are known to be almost emotionless. And you of all people should know that I don't wear my heart in my palm like you do." He started slowly, making sure that the others know what he wants to say. The words even sounding weird to him, *Witchers shouldn't feel... but why is he afraid?*</p>
<p>"I care for you Jaskier, more than what you think. And I know that I've been an asshole to you this whole time, making you feel insignificant, shouting my frustrations and blaming it all on you,  And I'm sorry about that. But you are important to me ... more important than Yennefer."</p>
<p>Jaskier was looking at him with his eyes wide, the anger subsided as he seems to be contemplating with something, that is until he felt something warm embrace him. Eyes widening seeing that it was Geralt hugging him tightly. Like he was afraid of losing the one he's holding.</p>
<p>"I've lost everything I cared about, and I don't want to you be one of them." Geralt spoke so softly that it surprised both of them. Saying it at him like he was afraid if he went one pitch higher Jaskier would break.</p>
<p>Jaskier who is usually chattery and has a lot of quips to say about Geralt stayed there. But he knew what he needs to do. Because Jaskier knows that if he leaves Geralt in this condition he wouldn't forgive himself no matter how much Geralt's words hurt, he couldn't leave him alone. Jaskier is Geralt's destiny,  he just didn't realize about this until now where Jaskier reciprocated the hug.</p>
<p>"You are an asshole." Jaskier chuckles and it was music to Geralt's ears. </p>
<p>"So I've heard."</p>
<p>Geralt held Jaskier's hands as smiles at the bard, noticing how pink his cheeks are right now. </p>
<p>"I'll never let you get hurt again Jaskier." </p>
<p>Jaskier held his hands tight when he smiles back at The Witcher.</p>
<p>"You better not." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading I hope you like it! Again my apologies for grammatical mistakes and out of character parts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>